Redemption
by The Executive Writer
Summary: War has broken out, Tasha can't forgive, Tommy is going nuts, and Angela misses the past. Will things ever be able to go back to the way they used to be?
1. Chapter 1

**The story you are about the read is based on the STARZ TV Show, "Power" created by Courtney Kemp Agboh and Executive Producer 50 Cent. I do not own any of the characters, but maybe Father McDonald and Evan, because they're not in the show YET.**

 **POWER**

" **Redemption"**

"You sure about this shit?" Ghost asked as Tasha drove deep into the night.

"Don't you trust me baby, have I ever steered you wrong?" She answered making a sharp turn.

"Where we going?"

"I told you, this the best shit out here." Ghost phone buzzes. "Baby put that down, this the only time I've had you all to myself in weeks." Ghost had been putting in crazy hours on the street acquiring more territory in neighboring burrows.

"I know, but we at war, and two of my best soldiers….," he went on until Tasha fixed it by putting his hand between her thighs. She wore a short black dress with a zipper down the middle, Dior. It was all the rage in Paris.

Back in the city Tommy Egan was at home with Hollie arguing about the welfare of their baby while trying to run one of the city's most prosperous drug. His son Evan was crying, and Hollie was becoming more annoyed by her baby father's distance.

Pregnant Tommy was the perfect father to be; never missed an appointment, and did anything Hollie needed. All that changed after delivery and the White War Broke out. On the eve of Evan's birth Kanan had taken out 3 of Ghost's top couriers getting away with one of the biggest pay days in street history. Life wasn't the same. Tommy never stopped feeling like Kanan had fucked him up his ass, and taken his pride and dignity.

"Does it ever shut up!?" Tommy questioned with anger beating the desk breaking his burner phone in the process. It was the 3rd IPhone this month.

"He's seven weeks old, what do you want him to do?" Hollie said back after getting Evan to suck on his pacifier. "He's a baby. He pees and shits, and maybe if you did something he wouldn't be like this!" She hit him on the head. Before she could bring her arm back Tommy grabbed it, and brought her to his knees. Angry he took out his dick, and forced it into her mouth. She gasped for air, he didn't allow her. "Before you die I'm going to get something out of you." She campaigned for air with sounds as Tommy moved her head up and down forcefully allowing her to catch short breaths. After ejaculating in her mouth he bent down to her ear and whispered, "Next time you do that it's going to be a metal dick." He kissed her on the cheek. Evan began crying, "Go tend to our son, he needs his mother." Getting up she scampered to her son swallowing. She never knew power could taste so bitter.

Pulling onto Brasher Road Tasha was now soaking wet, Ghost had what she called, Magic Fingers. "That was amazing." She said making a left.

"We here already?" Ghost asked.

"Unfortunately." She said patting his crotch. "Tell me if you see a green building with a cross in the middle."

"There." Ghost said drawing attention to it. The cross was old and worn, and the grass needed a good cut. Tasha drove up the small incline to where the building stood. The building needed a new coat of paint and a professional cleaning. Parking in the back beside the air conditioner she began to get out until Ghost locked the door from his side.

"Tasha you sure about this shit?"

"Baby I check it out it's legit. You know I got you." With that Ghost looked a little unsure. "I'll do anything to get you on top," she pulled him closer giving him a short sensual short peck on the lips, "Anything."

"Ok, let's do this." He said unlocking the doors, and getting out first. Tasha followed the laws of shivery and safety by letting her man get out the car first. Arriving at her door Tasha took a breath said a 2 second prayer, and got out. She wasn't new to the game, but she did have 3 kids. And she didn't want to leave her spot open to a new mother. "Where we supposed to go in?"

"He said back door with the cross."

"It's a church, they all got fucking crosses."

"Calm down. Not all with a crown a thorns, and Fuck you written at the bottom." She said getting ready to open the door.

"Wait," he said taking the control of the knob instead of Tasha. His gun was out ready to shoot. Ghost wasn't ready to move into the afterlife.

Walking in Tasha said, "Hello." While she closed the door behind her.

"Tasha, please come in my child." Said a voice on the other side of the darkness.

"My child, who's this man?"

"Shhh." She said telling him to put his gun down. Walking ahead she walked into the lighted area which became a sanctuary with a stained glass dome for the ceiling. "Father McDonald, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my husband Ghost."

Ghost snapped back into the moment after being taken away in the architecture of the building. "Tasha…"

"There are no secrets from God." Father McDonald said with an odd amount of optimism. "I know who you are, what you're about. Do you think I'd let anyone in the house of God. Some sinners can't be saved." He smiled.

"That's fine father, but let's cut the bull shit." Ghost said stepping up, and becoming his usual self.

The man was wearing black with a white collar. He was an older male in his mid-40's who had seen a great amount of Life. Every wrinkle in his skin came with a story.

"What do you want to know?" He took a seat on the front pew next to a stack of Bible.

"What are you selling?"

Father McDonald pulled a bible from the middle of the stack. Opening it revealed it had been cut leaving a small hole in the shape of cross revealing small bags of blue power. "This, Blue Redemption. It'll take you to God or your money back."

Ghost took one of the small bag, and begin inspecting it. It was the real deal, "Are you really a pastor?"

"Yep, even have church here on Sunday, and then I occasionally fuck on Monday." He chuckled and smiled.

"How much"

"Here," he said reaching under the pew he pulled a brick. "Take this, try it out, and we'll talk." He handed the Brick to Ghost. Ghost then handed it to Tasha who put it in her bag.

"Cool." Ghost said shaking Father McDonald's hand.

"Remember, you're always welcomed here, even if you want to talk. We have service every Sunday at 8:00 o'clock, and this week's service is about the evils of revenge, eye for an eye…"

"Yea, we'll be in touch." Ghost said grabbing Tasha's hand leading them out of the church. He escorted her to the passenger's seat, and got in the driver's seat. "That mother fucker dumb as hell." Ghost said backing up, and driving them down the hill back to the city.

 **555-9867: Jamie I miss you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story you are about the read is based on the STARZ TV Show, "Power" created by Courtney Kemp Agboh and Executive Producer 50 Cent. I do not own any of the characters, but maybe Father McDonald and Evan, because they're not in the show YET.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** **Smoking Cigarettes"**

The St. Patrick household wasn't the same since Angela had walked in, and busted up the happy home. Tasha and Ghost were back together, but not physically. They would sleep in the same bed, but not touch. Tasha was still in a physical relationship with her driver Shawn. He wanted more, but she was still fighting for her life and marriage.

"Tasha get up!" Her mother said walking in the room already dressed, all white.

"5 more minutes," Tasha said hating to get out the bed. Ghost was already gone to do business around the city.

"Girl get up!" Her mother said pulling the sheets off the bed "Tariq and Raina are about to be late!"

"Why don't you take them?" She said with her head face down in the pillow."

"Girl don't make me slap you."

"Fine I'm up!" She said getting up dragging herself to the bathroom to get ready. She looked at the clock, and she only had a few minutes to throw something on. Her mother walked out the room to tend to her youngest grandchild, Yasmine.

Knowing she wasn't going to have to get out of the car she threw on a pair of black yoga pants, some green Nike running shoes, and one of Ghost's old sweatshirts. To any guy she was cute, but to her she was disgusting. She always wondered had Angela worn it. Ghost only let women he loved where is Alma Mata clothing. Since they had gotten back together she had purchased a new mattress and bedding to make sure no trace of Angela would be there to plague their marriage.

"Ok kids let's go!" Tasha said coming out putting her hair up in a ponytail. She decided she would just go to the gym, and burn off some of her sexual tension. Shawn was already upstairs waiting. He had been working out lately building muscle in all the right places for Tasha.

Tariq and Rainia got up from their breakfast, and headed for Shawn and the elevator. "Mama I'll be back later." Her mother didn't respond.

"Let's go!" Shawn pushed the button for elevator, and begin to stare at Tasha's curves. Even though he'd been with her best friend she could never compare to his sexual equal.

The ride was silent. Shawn and Tasha exchanged looks every couple of minutes. The kids suspected nothing, but the mirror and interior knew all. The kids were too involved with their electronics.

"Be good." Tasha told her kids before they exited the car for their expensive private school. She could only remember at the beginning of their academic career when Ghost and herself would drop them off in the car, and make out and fuck.

"Bye Mom," they said getting out the car going in their separate social groups in the court yard. "Let's go to the gym," Tasha said adjusting herself in Shawn's view. Shawn nodded, and headed for Athletic Formula Fitness.

Getting out the car she shook her head at Shawn before he turned the car off. She needed to work out, and think about where her life was going. It had been awhile since she'd been at peace. She blamed Angela, but there was always a Ghost in the mix.

"Where's my money!" Tommy said punching one of his street soldiers in the face. The soldier was only 19. "Do I need to fuck your girlfriend again, because I know this the best dick she's ever had." The street soldier's girlfriend had been taken during sex time, and was now on all fours blindfolded on the side of the room waiting for another entry from Tommy.

"I don't know where your fucking money is," The street soldier said trying to act hard. He was nothing, but a scared little boy who wished he had listened to his grandmother, and gone to college. He had been a genius in math in high school.

"Let him go." The commanding voice of Ghost said coming in with a suit on, and clean hands.

"What, this mother fucker took our money, and can't remember, I say we feed him to the dogs!"

"Tommy he's not worth it, let him go." Ghost said putting his foot down. Walking over Ghost said, "You're going to go back to college, and remember none of this, or I'm going to kill you, and your bitch." Tommy's men took both the solder and his girlfriend out the room.

"Ghost, what the hell was that, you going soft?"

"No, just been thinking lately."

"You've been talking to that priest motherfucker haven't you?" Father McDonald had become Ghost's therapist as well as grower. "He done made you soft, look at you fucked up on this redemption shit!"

"Tommy you my boy, but I will fuck you up, you got me." He said with a smirk and a laugh. Ghost didn't take anyone too lightly when they were calling out his manhood. "Beside we have new business, it's time to expand."

Angela was now a mother of one, and understanding the struggles of single mothers she had put away at the beginning of her career. She wasn't happy with her situation, but there's little she could do. If it wasn't for Tommy she wouldn't have any support. Though Tommy wasn't a fan he always made sure Jamie Jr. had something from the empire.

"Please, be quiet." Angela said with her boss on the phone talking to Jamie Jr. "No not you sir, my son is crying." There was still no response from Ghost, it was only work. Ghost had blocked her number, and wanted nothing more to do with her after the loss of his child.

"Get to the office immediately," he said hanging up without any type of salutations. As soon as the phone clicked Jamie Jr. began to cry louder.

"Quiet!" Angela said losing her mind. She wasn't ready for a baby, and wasn't planning to become a single mother. Ghost didn't know about his son, because he had cut off all ties to Angela. She had tried to communicate during her pregnancy, and after the birth. The only one who knew from the empire was Tommy who didn't know why he felt compelled to help one of this biggest enemy's.

Having a baby was tough, and being a working mother was worse. She prayed and wish Ghost would leave his family, but he didn't. It was hard, but she knew she would have to let the dream go, but as long as she looked down at Jamie Jr. she held out hope.

Walking in the booth Tommy took a deep breath wondering what hell he was doing. He wasn't a spiritual man, but it didn't mean he wasn't afraid.

"Hey, I've been waiting," said a middle aged man in his 40's waiting to give his confession after Tommy pushed him out the way. Tommy was in church so he didn't respond.

"Forgive me Father, for I'm not a fucking Catholic, and I sin every day." Confession was something foreign to Tommy; he wasn't the type of guy to spill his dirty deeds to every asshole.

"I'm guessing you've never confessed."

"No mother fucker isn't that what I just said." Tommy said with his hands in the praying position.

"What brings you here?" Father Mcdonald asked.

"I got a problem, my boy's ex girl got his baby, and I know. I want to tell him, but I don't want to start no shit."

"Hmm."

"Is that the best your ass got? I ought to burn this bitch down."

"Can I finish?" Tommy paused before letting another word of profanity leave his lips. "Take that shit to the grave." Father Mcdonald said breaking character. Yes a man of peace, but he wasn't stupid. He always held a revolver close to him.

"What?" Tommy was still in shock the love and peace man uttered a curse word.

"Take that shit, bury it my child, and never let it see the light of day."

"But what about the littler fucker?"

"Cut off all ties."

"Where's the peace and shit?"

"If you want peace watch Oprah."

Running Tasha couldn't get Shawn out of her mind. Lately she had been dreaming about Shawn as Ghost watched the two of them in their bed with a gun. She knew she had to rid her mind of these thoughts. LaKeisha was on her way. She had been M.I.A. for the few past weeks since she had hooked up with the Mayor at a party. He was married, but rich. He showered her with gifts. She never wanted to be number 2, but number 1 was sick, and wasn't making a comeback.

"Hey Tasha." LaKeisha said meeting her on the treadmill to the right of hers.

"Hoe where you been?"

"You funny, with the Mayor." Since she had been seeing the Mayor Tasha had been keeping her distance not wanting to tangle the dynasty nor war with the government.

"How's his wife?"

"Almost dead."

"You a bitch." They both laughed.

"How's Shawn?" she said flipping the conversation on Tasha.

"He's good," Tasha began to breathe faster.

"Fucked him lately?"

"I'm back with Ghost, that's a thing of the past." She dismissed the notion.

"Ok, whatever you say." LaKeisha said starting up the treadmill, and beginning her run. She had to keep her body tight if she wanted to keep up with politics. "How's Ghost anyways?"

"He's good, he's thinking about opening a new club, Mission."

"Mission, I like that, will there be lots and lots of rich men and big feet."

"Is that all you think about?"

"We can't all marry ghosts."

"So funny, remind me to laugh when were done." Running they continued talking for another 30 minutes. Fitness was a second religion to the two of them, anytime they felt an extra pound they would do something to get rid of it.

Finished they headed for the bar to buy water. "Can I get 2 bottles of water?" Tasha asked the young Hispanic attendant. He was young, 6'2, and busting out of his polo the right way.

"Right away." The attendant said.

"Thanks." Tasha responded when given the water. The water was charged to her account.

They took a seat at the window, both downing their water bottles. A baby began crying. Tasha and LaKeisha looked back, they saw it. Rundown beautiful woman with a small crying piece of cargo attached to her arm in a carrier.

The woman didn't make eye contact, but Tasha knew who and what it was, Angela.

************************************************************************************************************************  
Review & Follow Please!


End file.
